Episode 379 (22nd September 1988)
Plot Den meets an old friend, Johnny Harris, in prison. Frank finds his car vandalised. Dot takes her new role within the community watch scheme seriously and prepares to take a report on it. Dr Legg tells Colin he is healthy and there is nothing wrong with him - he is just overworked. Colin is thrilled. Dr Legg goes to see Michelle at the reception desk but she has run off. He goes to see her at her flat and tells her he knows she saw Colin's test results. Michelle is angry with Dr Legg for keeping such important information from Colin and tells him she can no longer work there. Dr Legg sweet talks Michelle into realising the hidden depths in the industry and quickly manages to get her back on board with her job. Kathy visits Michelle and tells her that she wants an appointment with Dr Legg as she is not sleeping and is struggling still. She tells Michelle about the upcoming trial with Willmott-Brown and how she should brace herself for a harsh cross-examination in court. Michelle supports Kathy. Den sees a psychiatrist in the prison, but does not reveal anything and is keen to get away from him. Simon catches Cindy and Ian getting along well on Cindy's stall. Diane and Pat start to get along with each other. Joanne visits Sharon and tries to get information out of her about Den, but she is unsuccessful and realises Pat must have secret information. Duncan tries to convince Sharon to stay with him but she is adamant they are over. Joanne visits Pat and tries to scare her into revealing information about Den. Pat admits Den gave her an envelope and then says she has given it to his solicitor. Joanne tells Pat that she hopes she does not live to regret her decision. Cast Regular cast *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Joanne - Pamela Salem *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Duncan - David Gillespie *Colin - Michael Cashman *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Michelle - Susan Tully *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Frank - Mike Reid *Ricky - Sid Owen *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Pete - Peter Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Matthew - Steven Hartley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Harris - Michael O'Hagan *Psychiatrist - Oliver Ford-Davies *Queenie - John Labanowski *Barnsey - John Hallam *Trevor - Peter Doran *Officer Stone - Jeremy Young *Officer McLeish - Neil Daglish *Mr. Bloom - Arnold Yarrow Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room, reception and hallway *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Dickens Hill Prison - Cell block, Johnny's cell and psychiatrist's office Notes *Matthew Jackson (Steven Hartley) is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I can't think of anywhere romantic you can get to on your bus passes.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,700,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns